ESTRANHO
by brigithy-chan
Summary: poque se sentia desse jeito perto dele?será que isso nunca irá passar?esse sentimento me faz te que querer,mas nao quero senti-lo nao por voce. oneshot sasunaru


**ESTRANHO**

_Era como se sentia em ser encarado por aqueles, olhos negros._

_Era como se sentia perto dele._

_Era como ele o olhava._

_Era como gostava dele._

_Era como agia perto dele._

_Era a sensação de ouvir o nome dele__**.**_

_Sempre que estava perto dele se sentia assim tão estranho, tão diferente._

_Sempre que o olhava se sentia assim tão diferente de com sempre ágil nem parecia mais o ninja numero um hiperativo e cabeça oca._

_Estranho era a palavra para definir seus sentimentos por aquele homem de cabelos e olhos negros como a noite._

_Estranho o fato de nunca querer se separar dele nem um único minuto._

_Estranho o fato de querer acordar e velo ao seu lado._

_Estranho querer beijá-lo até acabar o ar de ambos._

_Estranho querer ouvir três palavras dessa mesma boca __**eu te amo**_.

Estranho querer andar de mãos dadas com ele na frente de todos sem a menor preocupação.

Estranho amá-lo e odiá-lo.

Estranho amá-lo e querer superá-lo.

Estranho querer o ouvir dizer que era seu e de mais ninguém.

Estranho olhá-lo sem poder tocá-lo.

Estranho querer consolá-lo quando estivesse triste, mesmo que isso ele não demonstrasse.

Estranho quando ele agia com ele como se fosse um nada e isso doía e doía muito.

Queria não se sentir assim.

Queria poder tirar esse sentimento.

Queria poder dizer que não o amava.

Mas não conseguia.

Nunca ira entender o porquê.

Será condenado a viver com esse sentimento para sempre?

Será que nunca poderá dormir sem pensar nele?

Será sempre assim quando treinarem juntos?

Quando?

Quando isso vai acabar?É o que se pergunta.

Será que essas perguntas têm respostas?

Quando poderá sentir-se livre desse fardo?Que é amá-lo

**Sasuke **_nome que não consegue esquecer._

_Será que ele __**uzumaki naruto **__nunca ficara um minuto sem pensar nele, em estar perto dele em dormir com ele?_

_Nunca queria ter se apaixonado por ele por que doía, doía muito amar e não ser amado._

_Mas era o que achava até ontem..._

_--------------------------Flashback on-------------------------------_

_Estava andando na rua, mergulhado nos seus pensamentos até que..._

_-ITAIIIIIIIIII-exclamou naruto ao trombar com alguém e cair de bunda no chão com uma expressão de raiva e já ia encher o desgraçado que o derrubou de desaforos, mas, quando viu com quem tinha trombado sua expressão mudou completamente._

_-olha por onde anda dobe!_

_Exclamou o uchiha irritado. Naruto abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou um desculpe._

_-hei, dobe olha pra mim._

_Mas nada. Naruto continuava de cabeça baixa._

_-DOBE!_

_Naruto lentamente alevanta a cabeça e olha para o uchiha, um pouco corado, mas isso não passou despercebido pelo uchiha._

_-naruto..._

_Não pode terminar a frase, pois naruto começou a falar._

_-por quê?Por que você faz isso?_

_-do que você esta falando, dobe?_

_-eu não quero sentir isso por você._

_-do que..._

_Não terminou a frase, pois foi calado por um beijo vindo do uzumaki. No começo ficou assustado, mas foi retribuindo até estarem unidos por um beijo apaixonado._

_-na-naruto..._

_Não pode terminar de falar, pois o uzumaki já havia saído correndo._

_--------------------Flashback desligado----------------------------_

_Por que havia feito Aquilo?Mas ele o retribuiu. Será que ele sentia o mesmo?_

_Não conseguiria encará-lo agora, mas ele tinha que encará-lo ele tinha que tirar essa dúvida, mas ao se virar dá de cara com o uchiha aquele que tirava seu sono e era motivo de muitos dos seus sonhos._

_-por que fez aquilo?_

_-e-eu..._

_Não conseguia responder não com aqueles olhos o olhando._

_-responde logo!_

_-e-eu na – não sei._

_-como não sabe!Você tromba comigo no meio da rua, me beija sai correndo e depois fala que não sabe!_

_-mas vo – você correspondeu. -falava o uzumaki timidamente._

_Foi à vez do uchiha corar._

_-bem é que eu..._

_Não tinha como responder, ele havia correspondido e gostado muito. Naruto sabia aquela era a hora de dizer toda a verdade para o dono do seu coração._

_-Sasuke_

_-o que?_

_-e-eu qu-queria-te-te dizer que eu..._

_-que você?_

_-__**EU TI AMO. PRONTO JÁ DISSE PODE RIR DE MIM. **__Naruto desabou em lagrimas, não sabia como encarar o amigo ou ex-amigo porque depois dessa revelação ele tinha certeza de que a amizade de ambos iria acabar._

_-naruto eu..._

_Não sabia como reagir à revelação do loiro, agora sabia por que nos últimos dias ele agia de uma maneira tão estranha, ele o amava, mas será que..._

_-naruto._

_-o-oque?_

_-par de chorar e se a levanta agora._

_-mas..._

_-eu falei agora!_

_-sa-sasuke..._

_Foi calado pelo mais doce dos beijos que já havia recebido. Aquilo só podia ser um sonho, uchiha Sasuke o estava beijando por vontade própria. E o sonho se completou ao ouvir o uchiha sussurrar no seu ouvido._

_-eu também te amo naruto._

_O sonho estava completo nada podia acabar com aquilo,Sasuke o amava,nunca mais se sentiria assim já que agora sabia que Sasuke o amava e ele uzumaki naruto faria de tudo pra conservar esse amor._

_**FIM**_


End file.
